1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cover for a vehicle media device, and more particularly to a cover that can be easily attached to the media device and enables a user to control the appearance of the media device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Media devices for a vehicle, such as an overhead display and a headrest display, are popular because passengers can enjoy audio and video entertainment on the road. Conventionally, the colors of the overhead displays or the headrest displays are limited to a few choices due to the high cost of manufacturing multiple media devices having a variety of colors. Due to limited colors available for the media devices, consumers have limited choices. As a result, the media devices do not blend with an existing décor of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a device to meet consumers' demands for media devices having various colors without increasing manufacturing costs.